walkingdeadfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
The Day Will Come When You Won't Be
The Day Will Come When You Won't Be (em português: '''Chegará o Dia em que Você Não Estará')'' é o octogésimo quarto episódio da série televisiva da AMC, The Walking Dead. Ele é o episódio de estréia da 7ª Temporada que foi ao ar em 23 de Outubro de 2016 na AMC e na Fox. O "Season Premiere" foi escrito por Scott M. Gimple e dirigido por Gregory Nicotero, e marca a morte brutal de dois dos personagens principais. Sinopse A última temporada acabou com Rick e seu grupo ajoelhados sem chance nenhuma de sobreviver à Negan e sua equipe. O que Negan faz a seguir vai assombrar aqueles que sobreviverem para sempre.''Sinopse traduzida de AMC.com Grandes Eventos *Negan aterroriza Rick e seu grupo após as mortes que causou. *Rick é forçado a se humilhar perante Negan, e aceitar a trabalhar para ele. *Daryl também é forçado a servir serviço para os Salvadores, e é levado pelos bandidos. *O grupo passa a sofrer com a morte de seus entes queridos. *Morte de Abraham Ford. *Morte e última aparição de Glenn Rhee. *Season premiere da 7ª Temporada. Enredo O episódio começa com soluços abafados surgindo pela escuridão, e Rick é mostrado ainda de joelhos, à mercê de Negan. Extremamente abalado e traumatizado, ele afirma claramente que vai matar o vilão pelo o ato horrível que o Salvador acabou de fazer. Negan então pega o machado de Rick e arrasta-o para o RV do grupo. Dentro da RV, Negan bate o machado em uma mesa e se senta no banco do motorista, e de costas para Rick, pede para que o policial o mate com o machado. Vingativo, Rick agarra o machado e vai até o vilão para matá-lo, mas Negan se vira no último segundo, com uma metralhadora apontada para o homem, e ordena-o a se desarmar. O líder insano dos Salvadores então dirige o trailer através de um forte nevoeiro, passando por uma manada de caminhantes, que são atropelados fazendo seu sangue e tripas sujarem o pára-brisa. Na manhã seguinte, Negan pára o RV; que fica cercado por vários caminhantes, e declara que o policial e seu grupo são dele agora, apontando o machado para o traumatizado Rick. Ele joga o machado para fora do automóvel e ordena Rick ir pegá-lo. Ao vê o homem se recusar, Negan aponta ''Lucille para o rosto de Rick, onde este último com medo se levanta e é empurrado para fora do RV. O policial então começa a combater os caminhantes na névoa densa, e começa também a se lembrar de seus companheiros e amigos de longa data, até conseguir chegar ao topo do RV e vê que ele e Negan estão na estrada bloqueada com toras de madeira, que os salvadores anteriormente utilizou para bloquear seu caminho. De cima do trailer, Rick vê o homem que foi enforcado pelos salvadores, ainda pendurado pelo pescoço no viaduto, e começa a pensar na noite anterior. Na noite anterior, o grupo de Rick se encontrava de joelhos sob as ordens de Negan, que escolhia a vítima que iria matar. O vilão então acabou escolhendo o Abraham, que o golpeou na cabeça com a Lucille, e ainda vivo, Abraham mandou Negan "chupar suas bolas" fazendo o insano dá várias golpeadas na sua cabeça até destruí-la. Todos no grupo choram com a maneira que Negan bate na cabeça de Abraham, e ao terminar, Negan ordena Rosita olhar para seu ex-namorado. Enfurecido, Daryl ataca Negan, mas ele é abordado por salvadores nas proximidades. Dwight chega com balestra de Daryl, pronto para o matar, mas Negan tem outros planos para o ex-caçador. Como punição pela transgressão de Daryl, Negan decide matar mais uma pessoa, e de repente, atinge fortemente a cabeça de Glenn. Glenn, morrendo, levanta a cabeça pela última vez revelando seu olho esquerdo saindo para fora de seu crânio, e ao olhar para Maggie, fala suas últimas palavras: "Maggie, eu vou te encontrar." Após isso, Maggie olha com horror como Negan destrói a cabeça de Glenn. De volta ao presente: Rick encontra-se no topo da RV, com o machado ao lado dele, e assombrado pela morte de Glenn e Abraham. De dentro da RV, Negan atira através do telhado para atingir Rick e novamente ordena que ele traga seu machado. Rick pega o machado e salta para fora do telhado, agarrando-se no caminhante pendurado no viaduto, mas deixando cair o machado no processo. Os Walkers agarram-se aos pés de Rick, e para sua sorte, Negan abre uma janela do trailer e atira na maioria dos caminhantes nos pés do policial, e em seguida, o corpo do andarilho pendurado se despedaça de sua cabeça, deixando cair Rick no rebanho. Enquanto Rick luta contra a manada, Negan mais uma vez pede para Rick trazer seu machado. Rick encontra o machado e faz o seu caminho de volta para a RV, e após ter o objeto em mãos, Negan dirige o RV de volta de saíram onde o grupo de Rick os aguardam. Ele limpa o machado com álcool e diz a Rick que ele não está mais no comando. "Você ainda pode levar uma vida produtiva agradável produzindo para mim", diz ele, antes de devolver o machado para Rick. Negan empurra Rick para fora da RV e arrasta-o de volta para o resto do seu grupo. Ele explica para o policial o propósito de está fazendo aquilo com eles, revelando querer Rick o vendo como líder. O vilão então ordena a seus homens colocar as suas armas nas cabeças de todos, e pede para Carl deitar no chão ao lado do pai. Ele desenha uma linha no braço de Carl e apresenta a Rick um ultimato, em que ele deve cortar o braço do filho, ou todo mundo vai morrer, incluindo todos em Alexandria. Rick então implora a Negan não o obrigar a fazer isso, e sim cortar o seu braço invés do de Carl, mas impaciente, Negan começa a contagem regressiva de três. Angustiado, Rick pega o machado, e quando estava prestes a cortar o braço do filho, Negan pára-lo no último segundo. "Você responde a mim, você trabalha para mim, você pertence a mim, certo?", o vilão pergunta. "Eu trabalho para você," Rick concorda, com uma expressão de abalado e humilhado. Satisfeito, Negan pega de volta o machado. Negan diz a Dwight colocar Daryl em uma van, e explica para Rick que se ele tenta qualquer outra coisa, ele vai forçar Rick mutilar Daryl. "Bem-vindo a um novo começo", exclama Negan. Ele deixa um caminhão com o grupo de Rick para que eles possam transportar as mercadorias que estão a produzir para ele, e ainda diz que vai fazer uma visita à Alexandria em uma semana. Após Negan e seus homens terem ido embora, o grupo de Rick permanece de joelhos com choque e tristeza. Maggie se levanta e se dirige até o corpo de Glenn, mas Rick diz a ela que eles precisam levá-la ao médico, mas ela pede para que ele e os outros voltem para Alexandria e se preparem para lutar contra os salvadores. Rick diz que todos eles vão morrer se eles forem atacar o Negan, e insiste em levá-la para Hilltop. Sasha decide cuidar de Maggie, e gentilmente ela diz também a Rosita que ela vai levar o corpo de Abraham, e a jovem abalada, deixa-a levar. O grupo reúne em torno de Maggie, pedindo-lhe para deixá-los ajudá-la. "Ele é a nossa família também", diz Rick sobre Glenn, e a mulher cede e permite-lhes mover o corpo. Sasha, Rosita e Eugene pegam o corpo de Abraham, enquanto Carl, Rick e Aaron levam o de Glenn. Ao chegarem no RV, Rick pensa em uma cena idílica. Nele, seu grupo come pacificamente um jantar juntos. Glenn está com seu filho, e Abraham ao lado dele. De volta a dura realidade, Rick se prepara para voltar para Alexandria. Ele pega o machado quando um andador se aproxima, mas ele a ignora e fica no RV. Rick olha no espelho retrovisor do lado enquanto ele se afasta. Nela, ele vê o caminhante, de joelhos, comendo os restos da cabeça de Glenn. Outros do Elenco Também Estrelando Elenco Ainda Regular *Josh McDermitt como Eugene Porter *Christian Serratos como Rosita Espinosa** *Alanna Masterson como Tara Chambler* *Seth Gilliam como Gabriel Stokes* *Ross Marquand como Aaron* *Austin Nichols como Spencer Monroe* *Austin Amelio como Dwight Obs: (*) Não aparece no episódio. (**) Aparece sem diálogos. Elenco Recorrente * Katelyn Nacon como Enid* * Steven Ogg como Simon *Aparecem em um sonho Imagens Promocionais The-walking-dead-episode-701-negan-morgan-935.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-701-carl-riggs-935.jpg TWD_701_GP_0506_0057-RT.jpg TWD_701_GP_0506_0230-RT.jpg TWD_701_GP_0505_0193-RT.jpg TWD_701_GP_0505_0170-RT.jpg TWD_701_GP_0505_0120-RT.jpg TWD_701_GP_0506_0002-RT.jpg TWD_701_GP_0506_0004-RT.jpg TWD_701_GP_0504_0012-RT.jpg TWD_701_GP_0504_0005-RT.jpg TWD_701_GP_0504_0004-RT.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-701-daryl-reedus-935.jpg TWD_701_GP_0504_0183.jpg TWD_701_GP_0504_0226-RT.jpg TWD_701_GP_0506_0019-RT.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-701-dwight-amelio-658.jpg TWD_T7_1.jpg The-walking-dead-season-7-walkers-935.jpg TWD_701_GP_0502_0162-RT-GN.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-701-rick-lincoln-2-935.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-701-rick-lincoln-935.jpg TWD_701_GP_0503_0200-RT.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-701-rick-lincoln-658.jpg TWD_701_GP_0503_0248-RT-GN.jpg TWD_701_GP_0503_0277-RT-GN.jpg The-walking-dead-season-7-negan-morgan-935-1.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-701-rick-lincoln-4-935.jpg TWD_701_GP_0510_0081-RT.jpg Trailer e Sneak Peek EXCLUSIVE The Walking Dead - Season 7 First Official Promo The Walking Dead - New Season 7 sneak peek! Curiosidades *3 minutos das primeiras cenas deste episódio estreou na Comic-Con 2016 de Nova York, como um sneak peek, e cortesia da AMC. *Este episódio se adapta aos eventos da Edição 100. Wigler, Josh (October 8, 2016). 'The Walking Dead' at NYCC: A Bloody Comic Book Moment Is Teased in New Look at Season 7 Premiere. *Este episódio tem o maior título até agora na série, com oito palavras, superando "What Happened And What's Going On" da quinta temporada, com seis palavras. *O título deste episódio se refere à citação de Edwin Jenner para Rick nas cenas finais do episódio "TS-19" da primeira temporada, quando o policial agradeceu ao cientista por ter deixado o grupo fugir do CDC, no qual Jenner diz: ''Chegará o dia em que você não estará grato. ''Esse episódio mostra que esse dia finalmente chegou. *Esta é a primeira estréia de temporada a marcar a morte de dois personagens principais. *Este é o primeiro episódio com Jeffrey Dean Morgan (Negan) e Austin Amelio (Dwight) como regulares da série. Jeffrey é adicionado aos créditos de abertura, enquanto Amelio é listado no elenco de "Também Estrelando". *Este é o primeiro episódio a apresentar mais do que dez regulares nos créditos de abertura. *Em vez dos quadrinhos, onde apenas uma pessoa do grupo é morta, essa pessoa sendo Glenn , este episódio mostra Negan matando dois personagens principais, sendo o primeiro Abraham Ford e o segundo Glenn. *Este episódio se adapta aos eventos da Edição 100 e algumas partes da Edição 101. *Esta é a quarta temporada a ter a morte de um personagem regular vivo deste a 1ª Temporada, a última a ter a morte de um personagem que apareceu desde o início da série, foi a 3ª temporada, com a morte de Andrea em "Welcome To The Tombs". *Esta é a terceira vez em que dois personagens principais morrem no mesmo episódio. As outras vezes foram em "Too Far Gone" (4ª Temporada), onde Hershel e O Governador morreram, e em "Four Walls and a Roof" (5ª Temporada), onde Gareth e Bob morreram. Referências Categoria: Episódios da 7ª Temporada